Everybody Has A Pet
by kitmistress
Summary: Inuyasha has been people's pet since he was a child, now he's getting a whole new master. And he's CRAZY! bdsm! if you dont like please dont read.
1. Chapter 1

A/N hey everybody! Sorry it's taking me forever to get a story out, but my muse is half missing and half pouncing on me, but it only stays long enough for half a page and then it leaves me. Oh well what can you do right? So please hold on with me! I'm trying to get stories out especially dark Desire but it's being the most stubborn so it will take me a while. And my friends like spending time out so it's kind hard to write. Please be patient with me… I'm trying. Thanks for sticking it out with me! (and this story is a weird one but it gets a little less weird…maybe lol) Enjoy form yours truly! Kit!

Everyone has a Pet. Not an animal but a person. Demons would own demons or humans or even sometimes both, humans would own only humans, as even enslaved demons would not work under them. Everyone had a Pet, except Sesshomaru, and only until now.

On his vacation, Sesshomaru decided to see what all the hype was about. He only wanted something to play with that he could later he could give it back or possibly keep it if it proved to be entertaining. So here he was at a Pet shop, looking for something to entertain him.

Strolling down the aisle Sesshomaru saw nothing that intrigued him- other than the ball gags that he would love to place over his guide's mouth. All the humans were weak and broken, the demons were not far from being the humans. Nothing he saw presented the challenge he wanted.

"Do you not have anything new? A Pet whom is not broken in and trained?" the guide simple started to shake harder than they were. Sesshomaru knew he scared them but that was half the fun, just like the fun of training his own Pet.

"N-no sir th-the ones at-at the beginning are the on-only new ones we have." The small guide stuttered nervously, quickly glancing from side to side, grabbing onto his tunic's edge. The small thing jumped slightly as Sesshomaru growled in annoyance. What Sesshomaru didn't notice was that his growl was not the only growl that had been heard by the little guide.

"No, bad boy. Stop chewing the bars or you're going to have to be sedated again." The guide scolded into one of the man cages.

"You can try." Came the rough voice. Instantly Sesshomaru's interest was piqued, only now did he notice that they were at the last cages, these one no longer had bars surrounding the full cage but had only the door as bars, the rest was steal.

"This one seems interesting. Why did you not suggest him? I asked for untrained, he is obviously untrained." Sesshomaru's voice almost dripped ice, making many of the Pet's shy away and curl into the farthest corner of their cages.

"H-He is not a good Pet. He has be-been bought and brought b-back more times than we care to co-count. I-it would look horrible on h-his record. H-he is also sc-scheduled to be put down in the next week." The guide once again stammered. Sesshomaru had to resist the want to raise an eyebrow, the little thing could talk to an out of hand Pet but he couldn't talk to a powerful man. Sesshomaru almost wondered who had trained him, but the thought was gone as he heard the growl come from inside the cage. Stepping up to the bars Sesshomaru had to lean down the slightest bit to look in, what he saw would have made a lesser man drool.

Inside sitting on his heels was a boy with long white hair that fell to pool on the floor around the figure. His body was tight, full of lean muscle, the only thing clothing the tight body was a red hidori giving away that the boy was Japanese. Looking into the boy's face Sesshomaru saw golden eyes so full of anger and hurt he wanted to strap the boy down and give him a spanking for his defiance till he cried letting the hurt wash from his eyes. To top it all off sat two little triangular ears twitching back and forth in what was obviously agitation.

Sesshomaru wanted him.

"I'll take him. Have him ready for pick up tomorrow at nine pm sharp." With that Sesshomaru walked out of the room, never once looking back at the guide or the angry pup he had just bought.

"Good luck Inuyasha, if you don't come back again, I'll personally arrange your funeral. Gah!" the guide jumped back as Inuyasha once again jumped at the cage bars, receiving the shock for attempting to 'escape'.

Just as the clock stroke nine o'clock Sesshomaru walked into the building, which was more of a warehouse decorated to look like a pet shop, to see his new puppy sitting on the floor in front of the register.

Inuyasha had a not only a red ball gag gripped between his teeth but a metal muzzle covering his beautiful face, while a thick hideous collar (or at least in Sesshomaru's opinion) circled his neck which was attached to a thick chain, that looked much too heavy for the pup's slight form. He still wore the red kimono top leaving his legs and lower regions exposed, but his wrists and ankles were heavily chained down and to each other, all with thick leather cuffs encircling the appendages, along with leather 'mits' that covered Inuyasha's hands keeping them balled, and thick chains circling those, only to span from one to the other creating a spider web of chains. But the most appealing part was Inuyasha's eyes still burned with anger and defiance.

It thrilled Sesshomaru.

"Is he this dangerous that he must be heavily chained?" Sesshomaru inquired to the man standing at the desk.

"You must be Lord Sesshomaru. Yes the boy is completely hazardous to himself and to others. He has been sedated but it won't last much longer I can promise you that." The man stated confidently.

"I believe the sedatives have already worn off. Either way- is everything prepared?" This pup was becoming more and more interesting by the minute.

"Yes sir," pulling out a binder from under the desk top the man handed it to Sesshomaru, "That will tell you his diet, his known habits and his favourite um things." At this Sesshomaru raised his perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"Most pup's favourite section talks about how long they enjoy walking or their favourite position or even their favourite toy or snack but his is a little different, it talks about what he likes to chew on, and let me warn you it's never made of rubber." The salesman looked over at the kneeling form before giving a light shudder and turning back to Sesshomaru.

"Are you sure you want him?"

"Positive."

"Alrighty, well that binder tells you everything you need to know, even his bathroom schedule, and routine and his exercise routine. So, if that's everything I can ring you up now." The man sounded excited at this idea of finally getting rid of the pup, and Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel some happiness at gaining the pup. Looking back he noticed that the boy didn't have a silver tag.

"Where is his name tag? Does he not have any belongings?" Sesshomaru had seen Pet's being bought before and they almost always had a few things with them, some even had suit cases of things, his pup on the other hand had nothing beside him but the hook in which his chain was attached.

"His tag is in the binder as for his stuff, he has none, he destroyed everything we gave him." Sesshomaru was truly interested in the pup now. He couldn't wait to get home, but if the pup destroyed any of his furniture he was going to die. Looking back at the short man at the counter Sesshomaru nodded his consent, paying for his puppy he couldn't wait to get him home.

Inuyasha wanted to bite something in half. He was once again being sold, and taken to a new place. He almost wished he had never growled, the stuck up priss in the front seat of the car would have never known about him and then he could have been put down in peace. He could have seen his mother again, to bad his emotions got away from him.

Falling to side again as the car took another turn Inuyasha growled for what felt like the hundredth time. If only he could have his hands he could steady himself enough that he didn't fall over, his legs would work too. Not to mention his legs were starting to fall asleep thanks to how long he had been stuck like this. The Pet keeper had kept him in the same position since two in the afternoon, he had said just in case his new master came early. Inuyasha at the time couldn't decide if he wanted the master to never show or for him to show up early.

With a huff Inuyasha shook the thoughts away, not like they were any use now, his master had shown and now he was in the car, feeling once again the nausea roll in his stomach, he was never good with cars, add to that the sedatives that made his head fuzz and then the anger and nervousness that he felt, Inuyasha was surprised he hadn't already puked.

Finally to Inuyasha's relief he felt the car come to a stop, and he watched as his new master got out, closing the door behind him before going to Inuyasha's side of the back of the car and pulling a snarling hissing and growling Inuyasha from it.

Being taken from the car didn't help Inuyasha's stomach at all. Inuyasha's stomach lurched forcing his stomach in and bile up with throat, but due to the ball gag Inuyasha was forced to swallow it. It didn't stay down for long and Inuyasha's stomach lurched again.

Luckily for Inuyasha, Sesshomaru knew what was happening the first time, he felt Inuyasha's body lurch forward, instantly he had put Inuyasha down and started to undo Inuyasha's muzzle and ball gag. As soon as the ball gag was pulled from Inuyasha's lips Inuyasha threw everything he had in his stomach up, right over Sesshomaru's shiny shoe.

"Endearing." Sesshomaru snarled, pulling his foot back out of Inuyasha's path. Inuyasha already hated the guy, true he had allowed Inuyasha to actually vomit where as his other masters had not but the way he snarled at Inuyasha made his blood boil. Once he had finished emptying the pitiful amount in his stomach Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru.

"Fuck you. I will never be anyone's slave!" Inuyasha groaned, his throat was ruff from miss use and his previous activities. Sesshomaru only chuckled, looking down at the pup he couldn't wait for him to obey his every wish, but not break the pup, that wouldn't be any fun.

"You will be _my_ slave, and you will enjoy it." Inuyasha past boiling point- his jaw snapped shut before it opened in an attempt to bite the man who dared purr his pleasure to Inuyasha at the thought of Inuyasha's enslavement.

Sesshomaru saw it coming as soon as said it. Being prepared proved to be entertaining, as Inuyasha lunged at Sesshomaru's throat Sesshomaru lifted his ball gag allowing Inuyasha to gag himself. As soon as Inuyasha had bitten the ball, Sesshomaru strapped it around Inuyasha's head and locked it in place. Inuyasha realising his mouth was now useless attempted to swing his claws, but three things were realized as he was in mid motion,

He had not claws- not only had they been cut and placed in a chemical to slow their growth but they had also been encased in leather.

Which was chained to his other arm and both his legs.

He was also fighting a much stronger demon, who had already captured his wrist.

Growling Inuyasha tried pulling his wrist out but instantly found it useless. This new master was stronger and he really didn't have much choice but to back down- on this one. Sesshomaru smiled at this one, he would soon have this pet summiting to him every time.

"If you agree to behave I'll take that ball gage out. I just want you ask you a few questions. Don't get the wrong idea as soon as you have answered you will be gaged again but maybe I'll loosen it- if you're a good boy." Inuyasha growled and looked away, realising they were on the street, but no one was around. Looking around Inuyasha realised that it was a street with only one building, only two people and the greenest grass he had ever seen. Looking back at Sesshomaru Inuyasha had a quizzical look on his face which Sesshomaru could understand completely.

"It's my house pup, I own great amounts of land, which you will get acquainted with very shortly. Now are you willing to cooperate?" Instead of answering Inuyasha clamped his jaw down on the piece of rubber and split it in two. Spitting the one piece out, Inuyasha smirked.

"That's what you think. And no I will never cooperate!" Pulling hard Inuyasha attempted to break the chains, but he was stilled by claws gripping the back of his neck instantly stopping his movements.

"Now, now pup only I get to hurt you. Now let us get inside, were I will make you comfortable." Inuyasha couldn't help but shiver at the tone Sesshomaru used, he was for the first time in a long time afraid of his master.

Sesshomaru had dragged Inuyasha into his house by the scruff of his neck, up a flight of stairs, and into a room before he had dropped Inuyasha on the bed. In an instant Inuyasha had been out of his chains and in new ones, stretching his body out across the bed in a very formiullar position- the spread eagle.

Inuyasha almost sighed at finally having his legs free from the squatting position but at the same time he wanted to growl in frustration, it was such a typical position every master did it. As if reading his mind Sesshomaru came over and flipped Inuyasha pulling his arms straight back so Inuyasha was forced to put his weight on his shoulders, as his hips were chained and pulled up while keeping his legs straight. (Think of a down dog with no arms). Inuyasha grunted at the rough treatment and the fact that he was completely exposed.

"Now are you ready to cooperate of should I pull out what will be your new toys?"

"What's your questions?" Inuyasha grunted out.

"The proper wording is 'what are your questions?', you will learn to speak properly under my care." Inuyasha almost laughed at the thought of this man actually caring, even the way an acquaintances would care made Inuyasha want to laugh, but a swift and painful slap on his butt made his stop that train of thought.

"Firstly, what is your name? I will gladly continue calling you pup, or slave but names hold power and it should be clear to you who holds the power." Sesshomaru used a voice so deep and smooth that it would make any man or women swoon- except Inuyasha even though he did want to shiver at the possible pleasure the voice may have caused.

"If you have all the power then why should you need my name?" Sesshomaru chuckled, running his hand up the boy's bare thigh and along his naked ass. The boy honestly did entertain him.

"Because you want to give me the power." Inuyasha's breathing was officially laboured. The man knew how to make him shiver.

"Inuyasha." Instantly Inuyasha regretted saying it but it was out there now. "Why didn't you just read the damn *SMACK* arg! Book?" Inuyasha groaned as Sesshomaru slapped his ass.

"Language, Inuyasha. The book could tell me your name but let's face it, you giving your own name puts you under my power. Makes you feel weak. Makes you feel powerless, summited to my will. Which all gives you pleasure, doesn't it Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru purred never taking his eyes off Inuyasha's face and never taking his hand from the boy's naked skin.

Inuyasha didn't want to answer. It would only show how much he had already fell under this demons power. He didn't want to summit, he had not summited till now, he wasn't going to fall now.

"Answer or you will get a new toy. This toy is for my pleasure not yours." Sesshomaru leaned in to whisper the last part, sliding his hand up under Inuyasha's haori. Inuyasha clamped down on the whimper that wanted to come out. He _would not_ summit!

Inuyasha heard a his master release a breath through his nose before he felt his master pulled his hand away from his body, knowing his new master was getting something to punish him with Inuyasha almost panicked. His breathing became more erratic and irregular, without his minds consent Inuyasha blurted out an answer.

"Yes! Please don't," Inuyasha bite his tongue to stop himself, this guy had barely owned him for an hour and he was already begging. He had to get a hold of himself.

"Good boy Inuyasha. Let's see how long you can keep it up." Sesshomaru chuckled, all he had to do was pull his hand off the boy and he had panicked, oh what a treasure. Placing his hand back under Inuyasha's haori he began asking questions.

Sesshomaru had questioned his new Pet for over two hours, getting everything out of him- from his eating and work out schedule to his favourite colour. The boy had only needed one good paddling before he readily gave Sesshomaru his answers.

"Do you want to be lowered?" Inuyasha only grunted. He knew weather he said yes or no didn't matter, his master would do as he pleased.

"Do you need help to answer?" Once again Sesshomaru pulled back his hand and placed the wooden paddle against Inuyasha's thigh. First time Inuyasha got his butt smacked the second time Sesshomaru would lower it to his thighs, next would be the boys sit spots.

Inuyasha groaned, it hadn't even been a full day and he already wanted to whimper. It was only a paddling – he had taken worse, but this demon made Inuyasha squirm with unease. As if one wrong move and Inuyasha had a feeling he would get more than a paddling- he would get a grave.

"Last chance." When no answer came Sesshomaru shrugged, pulling back the paddle Sesshomaru gave three hard swats making the Inuyasha yelp at each one. Putting the paddle down Sesshomaru surprised Inuyasha.

_That's it three swats? This guy had me worried Ha! Pathetic._ The sting was already subsiding to a manageable level. Inuyasha almost wanted to laugh- till his arms were pulled up taking any weight off his shoulders, Inuyasha cried out at the stress it put on his shoulders. His arms now stuck straight up from his body, while his back created a table and still his legs were straight and his hip supported; but only slightly no were near enough to take the strain out of his shoulders. Sesshomaru came back with a chilled glass of water filled to its brim and placed it in the middle of Inuyasha's back

"If you had answered then you would have been allowed to relax. This is your punishment for not answering, you will stay here till I feel you've learnt. You will not spill the water. Now enjoy your night puppy." With that Sesshomaru left the room, leaving Inuyasha hanging.

Inuyasha growled. How dare the bastard leave him like this! Now he knew why he had only received the three swats. And the water was _cold_! Inuyasha forced himself to pull up on his strained arms, allowing his back to curve which tipped the water right onto the bed. _Like hell I'm going to sit there with a cold glass of water, if he thinks he can use me as a table he's got another thing coming! _Inuyasha thought miserably.

Sesshomaru on the other hand was completely relaxed reading his puppy's manual. He was surprised that Inuyasha had given true answers, most had tried to pull the wool over his eyes, which he punished them for. Then again Inuyasha's meal plan was the worst he had seen. Most of the Pet's he knew of had at least one healthy meal, most tried to convince him that they had all healthy meals six times a day, others tried to get nothing but candy. So why did Inuyasha not try?

Flipping a few more pages Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha's work out (the stores didn't want to sell fat Pets) the boy worked out for 6 hours a day, every day and in no way was it an easy work out. The boy would learn to adjust to the new schedule Sesshomaru had already planned. Flipping a few more pages Sesshomaru actually laughed, according to the book Inuyasha's favourite thing to do- chew on bars, men, flesh in general and attempt escape.

"Good Luck pup." Sesshomaru said aloud before putting the book away and heading to the kitchen.

Inuyasha had no clue how much time had passed, he figured at least two hours as the water had dried and his arms were burning so bad he was sure they would be no use to him for at least three days. When he heard the door open then close again he could have sighed in relief if it weren't for the fact that the bastard was the one to do this to him in the first place.

"Do you wish to be let down?" That damn cool voice grated on his nerves but he answered anyways.

"Yes."

"Yes what?" Sesshomaru growled, smacking the pert butt in front of him again.

"Yes I-have-stick-up-my-ass-person." Inuyasha felt a _hard_ smack to his sit spots from the paddle.

"Yes sir." Inuyasha instantly corrected, sir he could do with out to much of a blow to his ego, but master was a never.

"Good boy. It's a shame you disobeyed me. I told you to stay exactly as you were, meaning the glass was to stay on your back not on the bed. Because of this you will stay as you are." Sesshomaru chuckled at the pure rage on Inuyasha's face.

"You should be grateful, I'm still going to feed you."

"How the fuck do I eat with my hands up in the fucking air?" Inuyasha snarled, getting two more hard slaps on his sit spots. Inuyasha turned to glare but only got a small triangle shoved into his face.

"Eat." It was a simple command in theory, but in practice it was much harder. Inuyasha recoiled from the hand and the tiny sandwich. He had never eaten from a master's hand before, he usually choose to starve rather than eat from another's hand. It was one of the reasons why his other masters had brought him back to the store; they couldn't stand not having full power over him.

"I will not say it again Inuyasha. You will eat or you will have a tube put into you tomorrow. It will not be taken out till you eat from my hand." No way was Inuyasha having a tube put in him. Taking the lesser of the two evils Inuyasha took a nibble from the sandwich before him. The thought of actually eating from some ones hand, made Inuyasha's stomach clench. He could do nothing but chew the small piece, refusing and his body refusing to swallow it. But the longer he chewed it the more his body wanted to get rid of it.

Without another thought on it Inuyasha turned his head away from his master and spat the piece out. He had tried to eat it, did that count for anything? Inuyasha could only hope, he didn't want to get beaten for not eating.

"If that is your choice. A 'vet' will be in tomorrow to see you." Inuyasha shuddered, he hated the 'vet' the people never cared about the comfort of their patients they simply did as they were told to do by the owner, no consideration at all.

"Well if you let me eat by myself I should be able to actually eat something." Inuyasha crumbled as the demon gracefully slid into the bed in front of Inuyasha, the plate of sandwiches right beside him.

"Your punishment is not over yet, you shall not be freed till it is. You will learn to eat from my hands, but till then you will be feed through a tube, inserted in your stomach. If you wish to do that yourself, then I must pop your bubble. I will feed you, whether that be through a tube or from your willing mouth taking the morsels from my hand it matters not to me." Inuyasha growled again. Taking a deep breath Inuyasha once again bite into the sandwich, that was still in Sesshomaru's hand. Instantly his body attempted to reject the food, swallowing it had caused a pain to shoot through his stomach. Ignoring it Inuyasha snapped at the last piece, forcing Sesshomaru to let go of the final piece.

Smiling Sesshomaru pet the boys hair gently, letting him know how well he had done. Inuyasha hadn't swallowed yet but was forcing himself to try. Sweat broke out over him, his legs and torso had started to shake and his stomach once again attempted to rebel. Inuyasha hated it Sesshomaru went was petting him like he was a puppy who needed comforting and it was annoying him more and more.

Inuyasha could feel Sesshomaru's hand petting his hair but each time he got a little closer to Inuyasha's ears, this was not allowed. At the last second Inuyasha whipped his head around and snapped at Sesshomaru's hand that had been centimeters from his ear.

"Do that again puppy and you'll find yourself without teeth." Sesshomaru hissed. Inuyasha bowed his head but secretly he was proud- he had made the 'cool man' snap even if it was just a little. Before he raised his head he felt the hand slowly start to pet him again.

Inuyasha groaned, but looked up to be meet with another small triangle sandwich. Growling he shunned this one.

"Pup- I will not say it again. Eat."

"Why should I? You've already decided you're going to tube me- why should I eat?" Inuyasha hissed, he had decided long ago he would eat out of no one's hand, and most masters were too afraid to try- in making that decision Inuyasha had doomed himself to this tube.

"You will eat from my hand, even with the tube in you. You will be trained to do so. The tube will be there simply to make sure you have the proper nutrition." Inuyasha blinked a few times absently taking a bite of the sandwich. Sesshomaru lightly grasped Inuyasha's ear stroking the very edge of the inside of his ear.

Every thought of a master actually caring flew from Inuyasha's mind automatically he tilted his head into the hand absently swallowing the bite he had just taken. Sesshomaru smirked, _so this is why he tried to bite. I'll punish him tomorrow for it._ He thought continuing to stroke Inuyasha's ear.

Inuyasha felt his body sag in his bonds, relaxing completely due to his ears, being scratched, they were his one weakness, it made his eyes drooped with sleep. Noticing this Sesshomaru stopped making Inuyasha snap back to reality.

"Don't ever fucking touch my ears ever fucking again!" Sesshomaru who had stood turned around smacking Inuyasha's butt twice, making Inuyasha yelp at the pain.

"Language." Sesshomaru reprimanded, before lowering Inuyasha's hips just till his knees bent, which made Inuyasha realise how sore they were. Next came his arms, which were lowered right down to his back. Then to his surprise his left foot was freed, then his right.

Inuyasha squirmed in anticipation, if he was freed then he could make a break for his freedom. Inuyasha felt his arms being unhooked from the chain but not from the cuffs themselves before finally his hip was strapped.

Before the leather was even through the buckle Inuyasha was up and rushing to the door…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N -Because all of you have been so nice to me I'm going to be nice (for once- don't get used to it) and I'm going to give you the second chapter! The third will be a little longer considering I have to type it up and for that I must admit I'm REALLY slow at so please hang in there with me and I'll try. Enjoy

Kit

Everyone has a Pet ~2

Before the leather was even through the buckle Inuyasha was up and rushing to the door sadly Inuyasha didn't make it to the edge of the bed before a hand grabbed his hiori dragging him back to the large, strong, and surprisingly warm chest.

"Running away, biting or rather attempting to bite your master's hand, swearing and refusing to eat. You want to be permanently in punishment don't you?" Sesshomaru said silkily into Inuyasha's twitching ear.

"No way in fucking hell do I want permanent punishment you ass." Inuyasha yelped at the swat he got for swearing but he didn't care enough to stop.

"If you keep swearing then I will pull on your ears next, and it won't be and gentle tug that you were enjoying earlier. Now get into bed, it is past your bed time and I want you rested. Tomorrow you will be punished for your crimes and then the vet will visit." Sesshomaru forced Inuyasha to lay down, as he tugged the cover up he started to pet Inuyasha's ear again. Turning whatever Inuyasha had to say into little moans that were barely being held back.

As soon as Sesshomaru was sure Inuyasha was asleep, he left, turning out the light as he went maybe his toy could be something more. Going back to his room Sesshomaru flipped through the binder noticing the boy was missing a feeding schedule, just another thing he has to fix. With that Sesshomaru feel asleep dreaming of his new Pet.

Inuyasha awoke to a very strange feeling- rope was sliding up his arms before pulling tight bringing his arms together. Feeling two ore loops being made Inuyasha knew it was turning into the Dragonfly sleeve. Groaning Inuyasha threw (as much as he could) himself back to the sheets, in an attempt to get away from the knots.

"Good morning Inuyasha." Sesshomaru purred, he stopped tying long enough to pet Inuyasha's dropped ears. Inuyasha wiggled his hips at the feeling of the base of his ears being rubbed, only then realising his hips had been pulled up by the belt from yesterday- but only so high that he was forced to his knees. Even ear rubbing couldn't hide his misery. Sensing this Sesshomaru pulled his hand away so he could finish tying the intercate work. Once the sleeve was done Sesshomaru tied Inuyasha's arms to his torso making it appear to be a simple corset from the front. That done Sesshomaru attached chains, one at the top of the sleeve while the other sat in between Inuyasha's wrists; before hoisting Inuyasha up till he was parallel with the bed.

Grabbing the silver covered dish off the bedside table Sesshomaru slid in front of Inuyasha.

"Would you like to try some breakfast?" Uncovering the dish Inuyasha saw French toast, homemade potato wedges (hash-browns epic style) and bacon! Sniffing Inuyasha found it was chicken bacon- the best for rolling up around the potato's in a mock bacon sushi.

Just like he had done before he was forced into being a Pet. He would sit at the table with his mom beside him smiling at his antics, as he rolled a potato in bacon- making sure to use his fork and knife before dragging it through the maple syrup pond on his plate. As the maple syrup dripped off in a thin water fall Inuyasha would pop it in his mouth. Smiling like the happy child he had been. No master had offered it since then, till now.

Inuyasha felt his stomach rumble at the smell of the food but his mind instantly even as he saw Sesshomaru pour compass amounts of syrup on to it.

"You seem to be the kind to enjoy sweet things. Am I correct?" Sesshomaru chuckled as Inuyasha turned his head away from the food giving him all the answer he needed. Rolling up a piece of bacon (chicken bacon is the best rolling) he offered it to Inuyasha. He had seen his ears perk at the bacon before drooping once more.

"Inuyasha the feeding tube is going in today. I can always tell him to keep you awake." Sesshomaru got the reaction he had wanted. Instantly Inuyasha whipped his head back.

"He wouldn't do-" Inuyasha was cut short by the bacon being shoved into his mouth. Inuyasha wanted and didn't want to swallow, it tasted good and brought back great memories yet those memories hurt, and it would mean accepting food from his master's hand.

Easily seeing the dilemma Sesshomaru reached out again to pet the boy's ear, gently running just the tips of his fingers along the edge of Inuyasha's ear. Hopefully doing this enough time would allow Inuyasha to associate pleasure with the feeding.

Like the day before once those fingers touched his ears Inuyasha swallowed never once noticing the pain that would normally be there wasn't. The rest of Breakfast was done in the same manner till the plate was empty save for the left over syrup.

Now full, and Sesshomaru still petting his ears Inuyasha was quickly falling asleep just as he was about to fall completely asleep the rubbing stopped and his hips were pulled up so no weight was on his knees.

"I told you I would punish you today." Sesshomaru said tugging Inuyasha's resisting ankle back till it was pulled straight behind him- cuffed to the foot board.

"Really right after breakfast? Way to ruin breakfast." Inuyasha's bottom was smacked hard enough that Inuyasha swung forward only stopped by his restrained foot.

"Respect Inuyasha." Sesshomaru hissed tugging Inuyasha's other foot back to be restrained.

"It must be done this morning as you have an appointment at noon. Also-yesterday I was lenient as it was your first day here. From this point on all punishments will be carried out immediately." Sesshomaru paused for a moment allowing his puppy time to absorb the information.

"What the hell do you mean lenient?" Again Inuyasha was spanked.

"Language."

"Then what the he-heck do you consider swear words." Inuyasha corrected himself. He really didn't want to be punished more than he had to. Plus these spanks were starting to really hurt.

"You learn fast Pup. I will post a list for you of words to avoid using. Now, I was lenient but now you must take your punishment." Inuyasha whimpered but said nothing.

"You will receive twenty for attempting to bite your master. If you had gotten any farther and actually bitten me it would be much worse, I do not suggest attempting again. Fifteen for attempting to run, if you had reached the side of the bed it would be worse, again I do not suggest attempting again. And lastly refusing to eat gets you five, you at least attempted so I'm being generous." With that said Sesshomaru walked to the wardrobe which held his array of toys. Pulling out his favourite cane and paddle he slowly walked to the bed observing Inuyasha as he went.

He noticed Inuyasha's jaw was clenched tight enough it was forcing a vein to show. His claws were clenching and releasing as if deciding not to fight, and those ears, Sesshomaru found himself becoming fond of- were pressed back tight into his hair, making it appear as if no ears existed. That would not do.

"Relax Inuyasha. The more you clench the more it hurts. I'm the only one who will hurt you. Meaning I choose how much pain you feel. I will not have you causing unnecessary pain." Sesshomaru whispered stroking Inuyasha's arms till he finally relaxed his body. His jaw was still tight, but Sesshomaru didn't mind.

Grabbing the rope bindings between Inuyasha's elbows, raising the cane before it whistled through the air to land squarely on Inuyasha's butt. Inuyasha yelped in a way that it was almost a cry, before clamping his jaw shut at the moan that wanted to follow as the pain turned to fire.

Sesshomaru watched Inuyasha fight his instincts to cry or at least moan at the pain. It was interesting to see and Sesshomaru bet Inuyasha would only last till the fifth swat. As it was Inuyasha had clenched all his muscles tight-again. Sesshomaru gently stroked Inuyasha's arms or hair till he relaxed again, once he had done so Sesshomaru brought up the cane from straight off Inuyasha's butt, before snapping it back, before Inuyasha couldn't move or even whimper before three more fell across his butt- making even his toes curl in pain.

When he tensed, he realised Sesshomaru had yet to hit the same spot twice. He was slowly spreading them out by millimeters. They were so close Inuyasha had thought they were on top of each other. Inuyasha could admit it, he was amazed at Sesshomaru's power and control. What Sesshomaru did next just shocked Inuyasha.

Reaching underneath Inuyasha, Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha's penis, even giving it a few small tugs.

"Good you are not hard."

"Who the fuck would be hard?" Inuyasha asked ignoring the pain for swearing.

"Many Pets. But I assure you, you will never feel pleasure from a punishment." Sesshomaru said before he rained fifteen more swats with the cane across Inuyasha's ass. Inuyasha started to cry out as the second one landed, by the time they stopped falling Inuyasha was panting for air, his eyes closed to stop the moisture that had gathered from falling.

His ass was on fire. Inuyasha wanted to do nothing more than sit in a cool bath after he had ripped out the bastards jugular. _And this is only the beginning _Inuyasha thought, crying a little. Too bad Sesshomaru didn't care.

Sesshomaru switched the cane for the paddle and again pet Inuyasha till he relaxed.

"Fifteen for attempting to run away.' Sesshomaru purred before swatting Inuyasha's butt. Hitting all the caning welts in a single stroke. Inuyasha no longer cared, he allowed himself to become limp in the restraints and with each stroke he tensed before automatically relaxing. He didn't even care about the sounds he as making. Even when Sesshomaru started in on Inuyasha's sit spots Inuyasha didn't say anything.

"You learn quickly. Good. No you will accept five spankings for refusing to eat. In the blink of his eye he had been spanked once under each butt check once on each check covering bother the caning and paddling spots and one right on his crack.

With that Sesshomaru freed Inuyasha's hips and feet, watching Inuyasha collapse onto his side, eyes closed and breathing harshly. Sesshomaru smiled (but only so those who knew him knew he was smiling) before putting his toys back and walking out not once looking at Inuyasha.

Back in his office Sesshomaru wondered what he was going to do with is puppy. He officially wanted to keep him, for more than just his holiday and more than just as his toy. But the boy was head strong and obviously broken in a way Sesshomaru would have to fix soon. The first being Inuyasha's feeding habits.

Deciding enough was enough Sesshomaru left, he had a clerk to talk to.

Inuyasha still laid on his side, his ass throbbing in pain, his arms still bound behind his back and his eyes closes. When he saw the bastard next he was going to kill him. He hated spankings, they were the worst punishment he got thanks to them always reminding him of the times his mother had punished him for running off and putting himself into a dangerous situation. Testing his arms against the demon rope- once again finding it useless- Inuyasha decided to sleep, he could always kill the bastard later.

"Excuse me, I just bought a Pet from here yesterday- Inuyasha- and I noticed his binder was missing a feeding schedule. Why might this be?" Sesshomaru said, his voice cold and deadly. The clerk shivered at the tone but whimpered out an answer.

"H-he refused to e-eat. H-he re-refused for o-over a month n-now." The clerk practically hid behind the desk at the sound of Sesshomaru's growl, only letting his head shower over. He had dealt with angry youkai before and he didn't want to deal with this one.

"Why is he always returned?" Sesshomaru forced out. _That explains the pained look he gets when he eats._

"They a-all said he w-was im-impossible to c-control." The man was slowly becoming scarier by the second (The man being Sesshomaru).

"If he-he's uncontrollable we c-can always take him b-back."

"That won't be necessary. Last question, is he still a virgin? It was also missing." _There was a lot missing_ didn't need to be said.

"To be h-honest sir, w-we don't know. We n-never were a-able to do a physical o-on him. H-he's to violent. A-and none of his p-previous owners would s-say." Sesshomaru nodded turned and walked out, leaving the clerk to collapse behind his desk.

"Sir. Mr. Miroku came while you were out. I have him waiting in your study." Sesshomaru had just walked into his house when his servant had informed him of the vets arrival.

"Thank you Sango." The girl was thin with long black hair pulled up into a ponytail to keep it out of her way as she worked. She nodded before heading to the kitchens, Sesshomaru walked to his study at a sated pace. He had much to think about.

"Welcome Miroku. I assume you've been informed as to what you are here for."

"I have." Miroku said in the calmest voice he could muster. Sesshomaru had startled him when he entered making Miroku dropped the paper weight he had been examining, not to mention the great lord was just plain scary.

"A physical is also needed."

"Of course sir. And where is this Pet?" Miroku said cheerfully. He was attempting to lighten the dark mood Sesshomaru was giving off.

"This way." Miroku scrambled to follow Sesshomaru's long strides. Three hall ways later they came to a large door, with several locks lining it. Quickly unlocking them all Sesshomaru gestured for Miroku to enter.

To which he instantly stopped. The beauty on the bed was astounding. White hair flowed across the black sheets, skin so pale it was like the moon in the night sky and the black demon rope binding the arms which were obviously lethal finished off the stunning picture. Miroku wanted to pounce and do a whole different type of physical.

Sesshomaru walked past the vet easily smelling the spike of arousal and almost laughed at him. There was no way he would allow it, but he now understood why Inuyasha had been returned so many times. People would fall for his beauty and not see the fire burning in his eyes that promised hell. Once they got him home that hell broke loose and no one knew how to control it so Inuyasha would be brought back.

He, on the other hand, liked that promised hell, it was intriguing and Sesshomaru wanted to control it.

"Do you need his arms unbound?" Miroku swallowed the saliva he had generated- being brought back from his fantasy.

"To do the physical yes." Miroku answered shakily Sesshomaru nodded and snapped all the ropes.

Inuyasha's eyes flew open, he had been pretending to sleep when Sesshomaru had freed his arms, he was free. Inuyasha didn't have to look far to see Sesshomaru standing right over him. This was his chance! Inuyasha went to throw a right hook when his shoulders seized in pain, making him cry out.

Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha ball up his fist before attempting to punch him, he was ready to catch the fist when he cried out. Sesshomaru couldn't help but chuckle that bubbled up when he heard that yelp; which also caused Miroku to come to check Inuyasha over.

_Fuck the pain_ Inuyasha snarled to himself. Rolling over Inuyasha went to rub for it but was stopped by a strong clawed hand pressing between his shoulder blades holding him to the bed. Inuyasha struggled to get up but the hand would not budge, finally giving up Inuyasha flopped down still holding his shoulders tight back to reduce the pain. Apparently Sesshomaru didn't agrue with this. As soon as Inuyasha stopped fighting Sesshomaru's free hand came down to sit beside it's counter part and slowly but firmly worked itself out, slowly relaxing Inuyasha's shoulder till it pressed comfortably against the bed. When that was done the hands switched so the hand that massaged held him down while the other messaged the still stiff shoulder till it relaxed and laid on the bed.

Inuyasha ground his teeth together in a failed attempt to keep from moaning as pain turned to pleasure during the message. He couldn't help it, it felt good to have the sore shoulders rubber. Even with his teeth clenched Inuyasha closed his eyes, hoping to fool himself into thinking those sounds were not coming from him. When the hands left his shoulders Inuyasha started to open his eyes, they were only opened a creak when they flew open as he was flipped onto his back.

The first thing he saw was the bed canopy with hundreds of holes with silver shiny something hanging in the middle of the holes. The second thing was the Vet holding a needle the third was Sesshomaru straightening up with cuff held in his hands. Inuyasha knew what was coming next and needed to stall. Just as Sesshomaru was placing the cuff on Inuyasha's ankle he pulled away.

"Wait! I have to pee!" Inuyasha rushed. He would do almost anything to get away from that needle Sesshomaru dropped the cuff on the bed scooped Inuyasha up and was in the bathroom before Inuyasha could blink.

"Hey! Put me down!" Sesshomaru dropped Inuyasha's knees but didn't let go of his shoulders.

"I can do this myself." Sesshomaru growled low in his throat- making Inuyasha's ears go down unconsciously- wrapped his hand around Inuyasha's limp penis (which he noticed jumped at his touch) and pointed it at the toilet.

"Hey!"

"This is mine. You are not allowed to touch it without permission for any reason. And if you ever give a fake excuse again I will make you do it out side." Sesshomaru hissed making Inuyasha want to shrink away. He didn't but he wanted to.

"Now do your business or we are going back now." Inuyasha closed his eyes, set his jaw and looked away before he forced himself to answers natures prank call. Once he was finished , which in Inuyasha's opinion was too soon, Sesshomaru tool toilet paper and wiped the head clean flushed and dragged Inuyasha to the sink were he pressed Inuyasha between himself and the counter while he washed his hands.

"Are you clean now Princess?" Inuyasha sarcastically asked- which got him water flicked into his face and a swat on his bum. Sesshomaru had his back in bed and cuffed to the bed before Inuyasha knew what was happening but he could still feel the youkai's anger.

"You do know I can walk by myself right?" Inuyasha grumbled; he could feel it he just didn't care; it also caused Miroku to giggle.

"You seem to be a fiery one so I'm going to put you out, unless Lord Sesshomaru wishes otherwise."

"That will be fine." Sesshomaru knelt on the bed, grabbing a chain wrapped Inuyasha's legs together before pulling out another cuff. Instead of pulling Inuyasha's wrists up as they had been this time Sesshomaru pulled them down, allowing the inside of his elbows to be exposed on both sides. When that was done Miroku was signalled to sedate the pup.

Seeing Miroku with the needle caused Inuyasha to panic. Inuyasha started to pull at the leather cuffs in hope that it would break, to his disappointment they didn't. When still Mirkou slide the arm of his hiori up Inuyasha really started to fight, pulling at his legs and his arms, thrashing his body, snarling even going as far as to try and bite Miroku, all to no avail. But Sesshomaru had, had enough. Calmly he clamped his hand down on Inuyasha's chest; which he was still able to move; and forced Inuyasha to lay back and still.

Inuyasha fought every millimeter of the way down and Sesshomaru had to admit the pup was built and had great muscle control. But this wasn't the time to admire the boys strength, so with on last little shove Sesshomaru forced Inuyasha to lay down. As soon as Inuyasha was pinned Sesshomaru grabbed his jaw and forced Inuyasha to look at him.

"Enough." That one word made Inuyasha stop moving long enough for Miroku to inject Inuyasha with the sedative.

"You fucking- son-of-a-bitch. What the fuck did you do? You…ass…hole." Inuyasha thrashed and screamed before he got tried. _Damn that stuff works fast. _Inuyasha thought sluggishly before giving in and allowing everything to go black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Well I guess I don't have to tell him to count down." Miroku chuckled.

"Now on with the procedure." Miroku undid Inuyasha's obi, brushing it to the side, but Sesshomaru grabbed his wrist before he could go for his tools.

"Physical first."

"Of course. I assume you would rather check his anus rather then I?" Sesshomaru just raised an eyebrow as if to say 'is that really a question'?

"Allow me then, to check if he's still a virgin."

"He's a half-breed, his anus will close as if virgin every time." With that Sesshomaru shrunk his claws reaching between Inuyasha's closed legs feeling for his entrance. As soon as he found it he sunk his clawless finger inside. Feeling nothing but soft warm fleshy walls Sesshomaru removed his hand.

"No vertical rips or tears? Was there any scares that could be felt?" Miroku asked. He really wanted to feel inside the boy, he was just so hot.

"No continue." Miroku jumped at the command and quickly started at Inuyasha's feet and worked his way up. Miroku got to his stomach before he said anything.

"His stomach has shrunk. It's about half the size it should be. He is also malnutrition." Moving on Miroku checked all his organs hi could before moving to the ribs where he stopped again. Pressing and prodding at Inuyasha right side.

"He has a rib which obviously healed wrong. It's just far enough from his lung not to cause a problem, but it should be reset. It's sitting like this." Pulling his hand away Miroku placed one hand just over the others fingertips, so they just overlapped.

"Which rib?" Miroku placed his hand over Inuyasha's side finding the rib. Placing two fingers over it Miroku showed Sesshomaru. He even showed him where it had brock and healed incorrectly. To his surprise Sesshomaru reached down and flicked the exact spot. Two things happened, the first being the bone brock clean, the second was Inuyasha screamed and jurked to the side.

*In Inuyasha's dream*

It was black everywhere around him. He could feel his heart racing and his lungs burning for. Blinking furiously Inuyasha tried to get his eyes to adjust to the lack of light. Finally thinks started to come into focus.

With a start Inuyasha realised where he was, he was in his forest, more specific, he was in his forest, in his favourite hiding spot. But he hadn't been here since- shaking his head Inuyasha pushed the thought away. He would not think of that night. But it seemed he had no choice.

He could hear the riot, and he could hear and feel the heavy footsteps that ended his freedom. He could feel his body shaking, _If I stay here I'll be fine. _Inuyasha thought, but the steps were getting closer and Inuyasha grabbed the branch and flung himself from his hiding spot wanting to be away from the fire and the bull.

_'What's going on? I'm little again!' _Inuyasha wanted to scream. He felt his little legs pushing at the branches, forcing his way away from the bull.

"Hey kid, come back before you hurt yourself!" the bull yelled but Inuyasha refused to listen, he pushed harder. The bull ran faster, one had to give and it was the branch little Inuyasha was on.

The branch he had been standing on snapped tossing Inuyasha through the lower branches before he crashed to the ground. _Why do I have to go through this again?_ Inuyasha wondered, just as the bull scooped him up by his scruff.

Inuyasha screamed and slashed out, he didn't want to be captured, he just wanted his mommy. The bull had held Inuyasha just close enough that those little claws slashed right over his eye.

Inuyasha's scruff was released in favour of clutching hid bloody eye, leaving the crying Inuyasha to drop- sadly the bull swung his head. Inuyasha watched almost in slow motion as the horns- as large as him- swung down crashing against his side. Inuyasha screamed again as he felt the bone snap before the bull swung the other way, the tip of his horn catching on Inuyasha's hidori before flinging the boy back.

For a single moment Inuyasha felt as if he could fly even with the pain that was his side but the moment ended. Inuyasha smashed into a tree his head cracking back before his little body crashed to the earth again.

Inuyasha could barely see as the bull came to him scooping him up to rest in one arm.

"I told you kid." The bull whispered as little Inuyasha blacked out.

Inuyasha woke with a start he had, had that dream thousands of times before but never he regretted ever hurting Inuyasha.

Inuyasha shock his head to rid himself of the thought- or he would have if he could have. _Great just what I need _Inuyasha half thought half panicked. Trying to open his eyes he realized he couldn't. Trying to move his fingers he couldn't do that ether, Inuyasha huffed. It wasn't the first time he had been drugged, but he wished he could shift- his side was killing him.

The rib…that broke…in his dream. If he could he would have had his eyes fly open. He needed to see who was in the room!

Inuyasha was on the crest of panicking when a hand gently caressed his forehead before moving to his ear, instantly calming him.

"Shh, sleep again Sleep Yasha." Inuyasha couldn't even call it a whisper, it was so quiet, so soothing he wasn't sure if it was the heat from the hand, the soothing pet, the drugs or that warm all enveloping sound, but Inuyasha just melted back into sleep.

Sesshomaru had smelt his pups fear and panic. He didn't know why it had started but he was going to pry it from the little if he had to. Speaking of which.

"If you would Lord Sesshomaru, please open Inuyasha's jaw. I need to put this camera down to see exactly where to place the tube." Sesshomaru glared- he was not as assistant, he had only done what he had done because he didn't want Miroku touching Inuyasha in anyway sexually, and he had wrapped Inuyasha's ribs so he would know Sesshomaru was the one to hurt him but he was also the one to fix it.

But opening a jaw- he would not stoop to being an assistant! Miroku must have gotten the clue as he turned to open Inuyasha's jaw. Sesshomaru almost laughed (but of course didn't even smile) as even drugged Inuyasha was still so stubborn , and strong. Miroku stepped back to contemplate the situation. But before he could try again Sesshomaru stepped up and squeezed Inuyasha's jaw, popping it open.

Yes he did win, like always.

Twenty minutes later Inuyasha had a small tube coming out of his stomach. Inuyasha had panicked yet again when Miroku had started to cut into Inuyasha's stomach- worse than the first time, but still Sesshomaru was able to calm him in seconds. But with questions popping up that needed answers.

"He should wake in about forty-five minutes. Demons are extraordinary." Miroku said, as he finished packing away his computer- the last of his equipment.

"You moron, he's only half-demon." Miroku looked shocked his eyes going wide. It took some time for Miroku to actually speak.

"But he half woke twice! And half demons are so rare. But I guess Lord Sesshomaru you would have not only the rarest but the strongest." Miroku nodded before ducking out of the room.

"We have a very long discussion awaiting you. And five spankings." Sesshomaru growled.

Next time Inuyasha woke, his eye site was blurred and he felt groggy. He didn't feel anymore rested than he did when they put him out-

Slidding his hand down his stomach Inuyasha felt the tube sticking out just above his belly button.

"Pull it out and you'll be severely punished." Inuyasha snapped his head around to see Sesshomaru sitting beside the bed, reading. He hadn't even looked up! Inuyasha growled but let his hand drop to the bed none the less.

"Good boy." Sesshomaru finished the page before gently closing the book to stare at Inuyasha.

"What?!" Inuyasha said exasperated.

"We need to have a discussion, but first we shall eat." Inuyasha sighed, and started to roll over. This seemed to be the way Sesshomaru preferred to try and feed him in. Surprisingly Inuyasha only got to his side before a warm hand settled on his shoulder pulling him back to lay on his back.

"I won't have you stressing the sight before needed." With that said Sesshomaru sat at the head board his legs on either side of Inuyasha before he grabbed him under the arms and pulled so Inuyasha rested against his chest.

Inuyasha squirmed slightly, it was weird being pressed against a warm body with an arm the same consisting as steal wrapped around his waist in a way that Inuyasha could only describe as comforting. Inuyasha didn't want to be comfortable with the bastard but he was. Finally giving up squirming Inuyasha laid back against Sesshomaru, never realising that as he did so, he wiggled farther into Sesshomaru, seeking that comfort.

"Sango." Inuyasha's eyebrows drew together as he looked up at Sesshomaru, did he have memory problems? Inuyasha thought but just then the door opened to reveal Sango carrying a plate of colourful shapes. As the tray was placed down two legs dropped down to rest on the bed.

"Anything else sir?"

"No, that will be all."

"Yes sir. Inuyasha." Sango bowed her head to both before leaving.

"Why does she stay with a prick like you?" Inuyasha mumbled turning his head away from the first offering of something pink that looked grainy.

"That is not a story I will tell you now. And if you do not eat you will be punished before I put the feeding tube in." Sesshomaru calmly stated as he stroked Inuyasha's stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

"What is it anyways?" Inuyasha sneered the question staring at the odd cube. Now that he smelt it, it smelt sweet and juicy. Swallowing Inuyasha leaned forward slightly to get a better sniff.

"After you eat it I will tell you what each is called."

"Ok how about the white stuff in the middle of the plate? What's it and why's it there?" Inuyasha agreed- names weren't important, but he wanted to know why the stuff was there (other than to eat) and why one white stuff had green-black flecks white the other didn't.

"Again, after you eat and only if you eat." Sesshomaru placed the cube to Inuyasha's lips which for once he gladly accepted the piece. It smelt so good.

And it tasted even better!

Inuyasha closed his eyes as the sweet grains danced over his tongue spreading the sweet juice throughout his mouth. Inuyasha didn't want to swallow but he had to, there was nothing but saliva when he finally did.

Sesshomaru gently slide his fingers over Inuyasha's jaw when he saw his throat bob in when he swallowed. Inuyasha didn't open his eyes but he did open his mouth. Sesshomaru grinned slightly (more of a smirk) before pushing the next piece in between Inuyasha's plump lips.

As soon as Sesshomaru let go Inuyasha spat the morsal out. That was not the pink/red piece he had just had. Looking down Inuyasha saw the green piece sitting in Sesshomaru's hand, who had apparently caught it.

"What's that?" Inuyasha said, curling his lip. Sesshomaru just raised his eyebrows. Inuyasha looked back again- it looked like a tiny tree in full bloom.

"It smells-odd." It smelt crisp yet earthy and the texture was-odd. Inuyasha wanted the pink cube back or his normal sludge; and wasn't that saying something.

"Eat it Inuyasha." Sesshomaru snarled _sure he will eat the fruit but not the vegetables._ Inuyasha growled and turned away- right into Sesshomaru's chest.

"If you eat this, the next one I will allow you to the try the 'white stuff'." Sesshomaru snarled out. The last part obviously not thrilled about having to use Inuyasha's words. Inuyasha grumbled but turned his head back, without thinking about it he opened his mouth awaiting the next morsel.

"You know I can feed myself?" Inuyasha snapped, before Sesshomaru could shove the 'little tree' into his mouth.

"So you have said. But you will eat from my hand." Inuyasha chewed but still growled. This one was dryer and less sweet, but Inuyasha didn't overly mind. When he swallowed another 'little tree' was held up to him- this one with the white stuff with the little green/black flecks in it covering the top. Inuyasha accepted it purely out of curiosity for that thick liquid.

The rest of the platter went in much the same fashion. Inuyasha fighting each new piece that he was presented but in the end Sesshomaru would win, generally it was by stroking those ears, but we did win. When they were through Inuyasha had eaten a long green half-moon, an orange steak, a thin dark green hook along with a yellow, orange and red one. A red ball, and a thin circle that was dark on the outside and almost white in the center; a yellow rectangle, a purple ball (which had gotten the pure white liquid on it) and a small light green cube, a small blue ball, and a red dotted looking thing.

"There I ate them all, now what are they?" Inuyasha grumbled, snuggling down farther into the blankets. He was full, warm and sleepy. But he was curios so he forced himself to stay awake.

"Broccoli, cauliflower in ranch, celery, carrots, green, yellow, red and orange peppers, a cherry tomato, and a cucumber, those are the vegetables that you just ate. Watermelon, muskmelon, grapes with yogurt, honeydew, blueberries and raspberries are the fruits you just consumed." Sesshomaru fired off pointing to each thing as he named it, seeing as Inuyasha's stomach was still too small for his proper portions to be eaten, it left extra so he could explain.

"That's nice." Curiosity satisfied, Inuyasha snuggled down farther and closed his eyes. He wasn't going to be kicked or strangled so he didn't care to fall asleep with the bastard still in the room. But a dark chuckle brought him back to full awareness.

"We are not finished here Inuyasha. You have half an hour to let that measly amount of food digest then you will be punished for your earlier deplorable behaviour. Then that tube will be connected."

"What, why? I ate!"

"Not nearly enough." Sesshomaru tucked the blanket tightly around Inuyasha trapping his arms under its thickness.

"Twenty-eight minutes." Inuyasha grumbled but snuggled down anyways.

"Hands and knees. Do not try to get out of it, I know your stomach had healed."

"Wait- what deplorable behaviour?" Inuyasha's tone dropped in an attempt to copy Sesshomaru.

"Lying, attempting to touch what is mine, and attempting to fight me on your feedings." When Inuyasha didn't move Sesshomaru flipped him over, handcuffed him to the headboard and started in on Inuyasha's butt.

"You will take twenty." Inuyasha was forced to relax before he started smacking Inuyasha's sit spots.

SMACK!

Inuyasha couldn't help they yelp that escaped him as the last one hit. They had been hard and each one he tightened on which caused his stomach to cramp thanks to the fullness.

"So what did I lie about?" Inuyasha panted out as he was allowed to flop in his side.

"The need to use the bathroom- thus attempting to delay your surgery." Inuyasha wanted to protest the stupidity of that but decided against it. He just wanted to sleep! _Stupid bastard. _

Inuyasha was rolled over and re-cuffed to the bed so he was laying on his back and sore butt, before Inuyasha was left to himself. Inuyasha fought the restraints by kicking out, in a failed attempt to push himself against the headboard so he could possibly cut the bonds, or somehow break them. When that didn't work and he had exhausted himself he allowed himself to flop down and give in for now, Instead he chose to close his eyes and attempt to fall asleep.

The nest time Inuyasha woke up his stomach was cramping. It was so full and bloated it was hurting. Inuyasha had the sudden urge to rub at his stomach in hopes of relieving some of the pressure, but he quickly discovered that his hands were still cuffed to the bed. Instead he settled for looking down at the pained stomach to see a tube connected to the one coming from his stomach. Following it he sae it was connected to a bag hanging on an IV stand. A bag which was only had half its contents.

_Well that explains why it hurts, and when the hell did he have time to set this all up?_ Inuyasha thought. Again he attempted to fight his was free, and again he failed at even budging his restraints. Inuyasha started to panic, he could feel the bile rising in his throat and he couldn't turn onto his side for some reason.

"Yo, person who keeps me chained."

"You will call me sir, or better yet Master." Sesshomaru said from somewhere off to the left side of Inuyasha's head.

"I could also say asshole, but I was taught not to. Either way, can you let me go?" Inuyasha panted, the bile was so close to coming out.

"Why should I free you?" Sesshomaru got his answer, just not in the form he thought he wished for.

Inuyasha got sick, but being that he was on his back it prevented the contents from going anywhere. Attempting to swallow it back down, so he could breath, only made more rise up, chocking Inuyasha more.

Sesshomaru quickly moved the bumpers and handcuffs that where holding Inuyasha in place which allowed Inuyasha to launch himself to the side of the bed, to empty his mouth and stomach. The force had Inuyasha crying and shaking in moments.

Inuyasha hated many things, a few of those things bring crying, feeling vulnerable and getting sick, and at that moment he was felling all three. He was also feeling a hand rub around the back of his head. When he was finally done he felt too weak to hold himself up, so he simply curled up into himself. This brought him face to face with the tube that was still pumping 'food' into his stomach. Tracing the tube with his eyes, Inuyasha say the bag was only about a quarter of the way full. Snarling, Inuyasha brought up his blunted nails and sliced through the tube, allowing the contents to fall to the group to join the rest of the mess.

Not caring about the mess right that moment, Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha to his chest, in hopes of soothing the poor pup. When Inuyasha's shivering abated and breathing evened out Sesshomaru lifted him up and started to the bathroom. As he started to move Inuyasha clung to his shirt, eyes clenched closed and his breathing once again picked up.

"Stop, please stop." Inuyasha begged every step caused his stomach to roll and threaten to come up again. Right now Inuyasha would rather beg then throw up again- and wasn't that sad?

"Just breath and you will be fine." Sesshomaru chided never stopping in his determined path.

In the bathroom Sesshomaru placed Inuyasha on the counter ignoring his yelp in favour of filling a glass of water, which was passed to Inuyasha.

"This thing is cold!" Inuyasha complained before he attempted to um off. Suffice to say his attempt failed miserably, as Sesshomaru instantly pushed on Inuyasha's still rolling stomach, effectively keeping Inuyasha put on the counter.

"Rinse and spit- in the sink." Sesshomaru added as he saw Inuyasha's evil glint. Handing Inuyasha the glass Sesshomaru turned to the bath and started it up, listening to make sure Inuyasha followed his instructions.

"Why can't I just brush my teeth?" Inuyasha asked between mouthfuls of water.

"After getting sick, acid remains in your mouth and on your teeth, if you brush right away you take the acid and the weakened enamel off your teeth, which will eventually cause tooth decay if your teeth aren't taken care of, and I prefer my pets with teeth in a few years' time." Sesshomaru said matter of factly as he stripped Inuyasha of his only piece of clothing. Before Inuyasha could protest, he was naked and being placed in the tub.

"HOT, hot, hot, hot." Inuyasha yelped- he seemed to be doing that a lot lately- pulling his feet up to his chest in an attempt to avoid the water. Sesshomaru was having none of it and dropped Inuyasha into the water.

"Asshole." Inuyasha spluttered which got his ear a quick twist as his butt was unavailable at the moment. Inuyasha glared but kept quiet, instead he just squirmed as far away as he could when Sesshomaru started to wash his hair.

'Sit still. We have more to do today then just wash you." Inuyasha was about to protest when Sesshomaru growled a deep in the chest, primal, _I am alpha- submit,_ growl. It sounded so angry that Inuyasha shrunk into himself. No one had ever growled at him in such animalistic, Inu way before. For the first time in his life Inuyasha felt not the need but the want to submit.

The rest of the bath went in silence. Sesshomaru moved Inuyasha when needed before pulling him out and wrapping him in a towel before placing Inuyasha on his back on the bed.

"What about-" Once again that growl stopped Inuyasha short and he dropped his head till his chin rested on his muscular chest. He could hear things being moved and shifted around the room but did not dare to look up, even though his curiosity was burning through him.

Finally Sesshomaru brought back- something, and slipped it around Inuyasha's waist, letting it drop to rest around Inuyasha's hips. As it settled Inuyasha heard it tinkle. Confused he started to feel around the odd 'belt'.

It felt like leather, but looked like cold, but was a lot stronger then both, and there seemed to be no way to unfasten it!? Hanging off his right hip was a thinner piece of the gold, with a medium sized medallion on it. It had a raised a quarter moon, much like the one on his masters forehead and an interact symbol etched onto it.

"Treated demon leather, and that's my symbol. It will tell all that you are my pet." Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha under the armpits and lifted him to stand. Before grabbing a pair of thin cotton pants off the bed and pulling them up Inuyasha's legs, allowing the medallion to hang out over the waist of the pants but hiding the rest of the 'belt'. Next was a chain wrapped around Inuyasha's neck with a small padlock locking it into place before a chain leash was attached to the collar.

"Wait a minute! Where the hell are we going?" Looking up Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru was impeccably dressed. His hair was smoothed and up in a pony-tail. A cotton t-shirt hugged his muscular torso, as jeans accented his legs, ad perfectly clean, all black runners encased his feet without them looking bulky. Inuyasha just blinked, his master was actually rather hot, and he was wearing sleeping pants a collar- where the hell were they going?

"To get your exercise." Was the calm reply before he tugged Inuyasha forward walking them from the room and out of the house, before Inuyasha really had a chance to study the house.

As soon as they stepped outside Inuyasha was blinded by the sunlight. He quickly shut his eyes as the sun burnt his eyes, but it did warm his skin and he wanted to stay in it as long as he could. To bad Sesshomaru had different ideas. Tugging Inuyasha, who stumbled his way after Sesshomaru, as his eyes still burnt with them closed, he was not going to open them and attempt to see where he was going.

When the tugging stopped Inuyasha stopped only to have a hand placed on his head, pushing him down and forward in the same motion.

"Step." Following the instruction/warning, Inuyasha stepped forward, ducking down and lifting his foot up higher then he normally would when taking a step forward, as he stepped.

Only to step into a FREZZER!

Opening his eyes Inuyasah wasn't in a Frezzer, but a large car (limo) that had obviously had it's a/c on for a while on full blast. Inuyasha shivered but quickly stopped as Sesshomaru stepped into the car. Once the door was pulled closed he let Inuyasha's leash go allowing Inuyasha to scramble to the corner seat, farthest away from Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru ignored him in favour for looking out the window. The car had only just stared to move when it stopped almost instantly.

Sesshomaru rolled down his window as Inuyasha crawled across the bench to get a better look. Standing outside was Sango, with relatively small bag in her hand.

"Sorry sir, but I heard it was muddy there and thought you would want him to wear these instead of getting dirty." She handed him the bag before stepping back clasping her hands in front of her as they pulled away.

Sesshomaru opened the bag and pulled out black Chinese flats- the same look and what appeared to be material as his pants.

"Inuyasha come here." Sesshomaru ordered, but Inuyasha refused, stubbornly staying in his chosen corner.

"You have three seconds or you will get flogged." Knowing it would not be a light flogging Inuyasha slowly moved closer to Sesshomaru, crawling along the bench till Sesshomaru pointed to the carpeted ground, were he crawled the rest of the way among the changing lights.

"On your back, feet up." Sesshomaru demanded when Inuyasha finally got to him.

"No way in hell! I'm not getting fucked here by you." Scampering away, retreating back to his corner. Sesshomaru growled moving over to Inuyasha, he grabbed an ear and dragged Inuyasha back over to where he had been sitting and tied Inuyasha to the seat using the leash.

Inuyasha's ear was let go only to be turned so his butt was facing Sesshomaru as he received ten swats from what felt like the Chinese slipper, before he was flipped again onto his back without a sound.

"You will keep those on till and during our stay at our destination." Sesshomaru snarled as he put the slippers on Inuyasha's feet.

"And what is our destination?- Sir" Inuyasha asked cautiously.

"To a place you will get your exercise. To the Pet Park." Inuyasha fell silent after that.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter- 5

When the car turned off- he couldn't say stopped , as they had stopped a lot- Inuyasha wasn't sure if he was excited, terrified, or just pissed off. He'd never been to a park before so he was excited, but this was a pet park, and he had no idea what someone did at a pet park, especially if you were the pet, which made him terrified.

Yet the major emotion that he was feeling was pissed off! What did any of it matter? He would get to the park, and bolt! It was not like he could be kept on the leash the whole time, unless they had treadmills…it's a park, Inuyasha had to remind himself which meant they probably did not have electricity. Which meant no treadmills and unless his master was going to run around with him, Inuyasha would have to be let off his leash, which would allow Inuyasha the ability to run away. Easy as that! What would it matter to the asshole if he was fit or not?

A sharp tug on his leash snapped Inuyasha out of his angry thoughts. Looking up he realised that his master was standing outside the car, leash in hand, impatiently waiting for Inuyasha to get out of the car.

_When did he get out of the car? _Inuyasha thought to himself before he half scrambled half dragged out of the car.

"Next time you make me wait, my whip will be your motivation, not just a light tug on your collar." Sesshomaru hissed, as he walked away, once again pulling Inuyasha with him.

Looking around Inuyasha saw that it was really just like a large yard. A little hut stood up front before the gates, which had a window facing the path, which lead to the gates and a door on its side (that was the front in Inuyasha's opinion). Behind that was a large fenced in area. A small pool sat to the left of the hut while a fountain was set in the far back corner. Beside the small pool was an area were picnic tables, lawn chairs and hammocks had been set up. Covering most of the right side was what Inuyasha could only call a mini forest. Whereas the left was mostly open space, minus the fountain in the corner which also had picnic tables set up around it.

What made it seem like a yard to Inuyasha, was all the people filling it. Masters filled the seats while the pets ran around, some catching balls thrown by other pets, some ran along the fence line chatting, others sat by their Masters. It looked like the parties his previous masters had, had to show him off before they had realised they type of handful he was, and given him back.

Inuyasha took this all in, in seconds. _This is a Pet Park?_ Inuyasha wanted to laugh. Escaping from his master was going to be easier than he had thought. He would just slip into the mini forest, go to the back corner of the fence that was hidden by the trees, jump it and run like hell. Then he would be free! Easiest escape ever!

Lost in his thoughts- seemed he was getting lost in those a lot lately- Inuyasha hadn't noticed their path heading for the little hut until it was too late, and he walked into the white siding.

"OUCH!" Inuyasha yelped stumbling back slightly.

"You could of warned me!" Inuyasha growled, sadly for him Sesshomaru wasn't paying Inuyasha any attention, as he was instead talking to the person on the other side of the window.

"You're not even going to ask if I'm alright?"

"If you were not alright, you would be quite, so you must be fine." Sesshomaru drawled, never turning from the person in the hut.

"New Pet huh?" The guy, or who Inuyasha assumed was male from his voice, asked, sliding a piece of paper across the counter, which Sesshomaru grabbed.

"Good luck." Sesshomaru nodded before turning back to Inuyasha. Grabbing his chain collar Sesshomaru put the paper on it. As he released Inuyasha and started walking Inuyasha grabbed at the square.

It wasn't actually paper, it was just a really tin piece of plastic, feeling it Inuyasha found the middle to be slightly more puffy then the rest of it and it was locked on to his collar! Growling he dropped his hand and followed Sesshomaru, who was just getting to the end of the leashes length, through the double gate into the large yard. As the second gate closed Inuyasha felt a small jolt go through him.

"Hey did you just feel something?" Sesshomaru just ignored him in favour of walking towards a picnic table. When they finally got there Inuyasha was let off his leash, but before he was released completely, seeing as Sesshomaru still had a firm grip on his collar, he received a stern warning.

"When I call you, you come. Immediately. If you are slow, you will be punished, understand?" Inuyasha nodded. Inuyasha just wanted to be let go. He was so close to his freedom it was becoming an itch under his skin.

"Yes sir." Was quickly flying from Inuyasha's mouth as two strong lashes from Sesshomaru's whip crossed over his butt. Then, finally, Inuyasha was released.

Inuyasha forced himself to slowly walk around the park first. Going behind the 'forest' before coming back out, showing his master, _not for long!,_ that he was still within the parks boundaries. On the second loop around Inuyasha slipped into the forest, right in front of his master! He wasn't with in its cover for a minute before he felt a hand on his shoulder. For a moment Inuyasha thought Sesshomaru had somehow read his mind and came to capture him.

"Hi!" Inuyasha spun around to see a thin, red headed, short kitsune behind him. Who had a smile so large it appeared to be splitting his face.

"I'm Shippo, who are you? I know you're not from around here, 'cause I get to come here every other day, and I've never seen you before. Oh who's your Master? Why are they just now brin-" Shippo was cut off by Inuyasha's hand over his mouth.

"Are you always this hyper? Don't answer that. I have no master, and yes it's my first and last time here. Bye." Taking his hand away from the short (seeing as he only came to Inuyasha's chest, and Inuyasha was only about 5'8")guys mouth before walking more briskly to his spot of chosen freedom. Sadly the chipper little demon followed.

"My Master says the same thing! He says I'm way to hyper. But yes I'm always like this! And you obviously have a Master, you're wearing a collar and tag! I don't have to wear the tag anymore , my Master trust me not to run away. Why would it be your last time coming here anyways? I'm sure your non-existent Master will bring you again." Shippo chuckled at himself as he bounced behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha simple rolled his eyes and kept walking.

They had made it to the fence and Inuyasha was carefully sizing it up. It was maybe four inches taller than himself, so he should be able to jump right over it without having to ever touch the top, which would cause to much noise in the quite corner.

"Wait, are you thinking about running away?" Shippo asked sounding honestly and truly scared at the idea of a pet running from their Master.

"I'm not thinking about it, I am doing it." With that Inuyasha went to jump, only to be stopped by two small hands grabbing his arm.

"Wait! You can't! Wont your Master miss you?" Inuyasha just snarled.

"Trust me, the bastard won't miss his new toy." Why was he even telling the brat this? He was just delaying his chance at freedom. Taking a step forward, he was once again pulled back.

"Wait- it's not the only reason! That tag turns your collar into a shock collar, the only way to get it off is a magnet at the front desk." Inuyasha could swear that the kid was going to cry but he didn't care right now. He pulled his arm free of the tiny hands, before he attempted to pull the tag off, to no avail.

Inuyasha couldn't help but think that this had all probably been planned by his master, taking him somewhere were his freedom was a leap away then snatch it all away with a stupid demon plastic tag!

Inuyasha snarled, tugging at the stupid tag hoping it would break, demon plastic or not it should break! He never noticed that his tugs were slowly cutting the collar into his neck.

"'Hippo!" At the call Inuyasha froze in his tugging, there was something familiar about that voice. The trees behind them started to shake, making both boys spin to face the coming person.

"Shippo!"

"Master!" Shippo bounced on the balls of his feet, before he ran to the trees just as a ark, tall Bull demon, roughly the size of a small _house _came through them. He easily caught the small Fox who had launched himself at the Bull.

"I thought I told you to stay in the trees or find me if you were going anywhere else." The Bull chastised lightly still carrying the Fox in his arms.

"I'm sorry Master, but I meet a new Pet! His name is Inuyasha!" Pointing Shippo turned his torso to look at Inuyasha- who was still standing frozen with his hands around the tag. Looking over, the Bull demon also seemed to freeze.

"I-Inuyasha, it really is you." The Bull whispered.

Inuyasha now knew why the voice was so familiar, and it was just too much for Inuyasha- he ran. It was too much like his dream, the trees, the Bull, he was running away again. Inuyasha couldn't take it. He jumped and easily cleared the fence, he would have landed fine if not for the shock that continually pulsed through his body.

Inuyasha had just cleared the fence when it first struck him. Waves of pain parked out from the single point on his neck, and up into his skull. It only took a second but felt like an eternity to Inuyasha. All this before he even touched the ground- only to collapse on to it when he did.

"Inuyasha!" He knew both demons on the other side of the fence had called but all he could hear was the Bull. Pushing himself up he started to run as fast as his spazaming muscles could. The farther he got from the fence the more powerful the shocks became making it more painful. Finally his muscles couldn't take it anymore and collapsed, forcing Inuyasha face first into the ground.

_I can't stop here. He'll get me. Must move, must move, must move! _Inuyasha chanted in his mind as he forced his body to crawl a little farther before collapsing again. His body was twitching and convulsing. He hurt so much, yet he couldn't coordinate himself to move, he couldn't even pass out, he couldn't even to his shame (later) hold his bladder.

_Just let me die!_ Inuyasha thought before he felt his hips hoisted up and he was being carried. His stomach jumped and then dropped, hard, but as his stomach landed the pain was gone. Collapsing, as he was dropped on to the ground, Inuyasha panted heavily, finally his muscles were able to relax into the ground. Turning his head slightly he looked up to see his saviour. If he could have, he would have ran.

Sesshomaru stood over his convulsing pet. His gaze was trained on Inuyasha's pained face _the pup will eventually learn. _Sesshomaru thought- but it sounded too concerned for his personal taste watching his Pet he saw Inuyasha was only slightly shaking now.

"Why did you run?" Sesshomaru snarled coldly. Inuyasha could hear something else in his tone but couldn't place the tone right now. He was just getting his breath back- all he could do was shake his head.

"I think I scared him Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru looked up from Inuyasha's shaking form to glare at the new target who dared interrupt his interrogating of his Pet.

"I knew him when he was a pup- but we got off on the wrong foot you see. My sudden reappearance must have shocked him."

"I'm sure he would love me to believe that Burren, but you are apologising is unnecessary." Sesshomaru said, his voice was almost taking on a political air, even as he reached down to hoist Inuyasha up but the waist of his pants.

"Considering our past, I'm sure it was part of the reasoning for his attempt." Burren explained as they walked back through the mini forest. Burren still had a hiccupping Shippo cradled in his arms. Sesshomaru simply carted the limp and urine soaked Inuyasha, pulling him up when a tree branch came to close to hitting Inuyasha in the head.

"And your past would be?"

"The boy's village was raided and most of them killed. A few got away, most of them children and I was supposed to bring them back to an orphanage or foster care. Well this one ran into the forest, and I can understand why." Looking at Inuyasha he made sure he was out before continuing.

"The Boy's mom was killed by a spear in her abdomen, that came through a window. We say him run, which I don't blame the pup. I chased him, he went straight for the forest, fast little bugger he was. Well I lost him briefly and when I finally caught up to him, he was panicked and struck out, when I picked him up, he's the one who gave me this actually." Burren said pointing to his left eye that had three scars on his brow and cheek.

"Well, if that didn't shock me! I dropped the poor pup and my horn caught him, I broke his rib if I remember. If that's not enough, he woke up so quickly I hadn't even gotten over the shock of him actually catching my eye, and he ran back to him mum. I watched the poor pup being dragged out of the hut with a spear still sticking out of him. Apparently he did it to himself, he wanted to join his mom. That was that though and he was thrown into the Pet Program. That was the last I saw of him until today. Poor pup." Burren said stroking Shippo's red hair and blue bow as he spoke allowing Shippo to snuggle into his chest.

Sesshomaru nodded in understanding. They had come out of the mini forest and they were by the pool which Sesshomaru threw Inuyasha in to. Shippo gasped as Inuyasha sunk deeper into the pool. It only took a moment before a soaking Inuyasha came up sputtering and choking on water. Inuyasha grabbed for the edge of the pool, coughing up more water over the edge.

Sesshomaru grabbed his hair and dragged him to the steps before dragging him out. Inuyasha grabbed Sesshomaru's wrist in an attempt to lessen the strain on his already sore body- mainly his hair in this moment.

"Thank you Burren, for the information. Enjoy the rest of your day." Sesshomaru said curtly before dragging Inuyasha out to the hut, where they stopped briefly so the tag could be removed, before moving on to the car.

"You will remain where I put you, or you will be tied to the spot." Sesshomaru growled shoving Inuyasha into the limo. In the very back seat was a nest of towels, to Inuyasha they looked warm and comfortable, he was almost happy when Sesshomaru pulled the soaked shoes off then the pants- almost. Yes, he was out of the wet clinging clothes, and yes he would be allowed to warm his body but he was now naked and told to stay put in towels like a wet dirty dog. _I guess in a way I am._

That night had not gone well for Inuyasha- after he had tried to hide his nakedness he had gotten a single lash from Sesshomaru's whip. When they got home he had been paddle until his cheeks glowed red, and flexing his gluts caused pain, all for attempting to run away. The final 'nail in the coffin' was being put into footie pyjamas and a diaper before being placed it his cage as Sesshomaru didn't want the bed ruined by someone who couldn't control themselves an urinated in public like a child.

Thus his frustration now.

His butt still stung which was not helped by the rough material of the pyjamas- which also kept him too warm, and his feet felt trapped- not just because the cage which made it impossible to sleep!

"Sleep well pup?" Sesshomaru asked as he knelt in front of the cage. He would have pet the agitated ears if the bars weren't so close together. _He surely would have escaped if he could have fit his hand through. _Sesshomaru thought to himself.

Inuyasha just growled, turning away as far as he could and wishing he could turn farther, The cage was large enough for him to kneel in, but even then he was crouched. He really had no choice but to face Sesshomaru, who nearly chuckled at Inuyasha's display.

"If you are going to be grumpy, I will leave you in there for a little longer. Enjoy Inuyasha." The pup will be obedient to him. With that thought Sesshomaru left.


End file.
